


Come Home

by Hughville



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot goes to Paris to ask Sophie to come back.  This takes place during S2 after Sophie "died" and went off to find herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanyaReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/gifts).



> I do not own Leverage or the characters. 
> 
> Oh, Carine Gilson makes the most expensive lingerie in the world. So, of course, that would be what Sophie wears.

Sophie sat on the terrace of the Eiffel Duplex Suite at the Hôtel Fouquet’s Barrière in Paris. The setting sun gilded the Eiffel Tower and the sky glowed in shades of gold, red, orange, pink and pale blue. A knock sounded on the door and she reluctantly got up with one final glance at the magnificent view. Her floral silk robe swished against her skin as she walked to the door. Brushing her hair back, she opened it to find Eliot standing with his hands pushed in the pockets of his jeans.  
“Eliot,” she smiled. “What are you doing here?” She stepped back to allow him to enter.  
He walked past her and stood in the middle of the massive and ornate main room. Slowly, he turned to face her as she closed the door.  
“You gotta come back,” he rumbled.  
She shook her head. “I can’t.”  
“Things ain’t right without you. Nate’s drinkin’ again and Hardison is driving me crazy. Parker is mopin’ around because you’re not there. And that grifter you sent is…well, you gotta come back.”  
Sophie crossed to stand before him. His gaze dropped to the carpet and he stiffened slightly.  
“I can’t,” she repeated softly. “I have so much to sort out and I can’t do it in Boston. Sophie Devereaux died and I have to figure out who I really am.”   
When he didn’t respond, she sighed. “I don’t expect you to understand,” she said gently and started to turn away. His hand closed on her arm.  
“Don’t I?” he rasped. “I’m not the same person I was. That Eliot died the first time I had to kill someone. I had to learn to live with a new reality. I understand better than you know, Sophie.”  
Shaking his head, he released her and turned to leave. He barely got two steps away when Sophie reached out and grabbed his arm halting him. Her soft hand on the large muscle in his upper arm sent desire flowing through his veins. Anytime she touched him or stood close to him, that warm rush flooded his body. Years of discipline kept his response from showing but she was the only woman to ever make him feel this way. She stepped close and he could feel the warmth from her body, smell the intoxicating scent that was hers and hers alone. Her other hand came to rest on his waist and her sweet breath stirred his hair.  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I sometimes forget all you’ve endured.” She sighed and he suppressed a shiver of desire. “You’ve always understood me. You’re wonderful, Eliot.”  
He stiffened at her tone of voice. Jerking his arm free, he turned to face her. His breathing increased and he growled softly. “Don’t use your con voice on me. Never use it on me again.”  
“No, no….” she began then looked away. “I’m sorry. It’s habit.” She looked at him with wounded eyes. “You see, this is what I’m trying to…oh, I don’t know. Fix, I guess; to know when to turn the grifter in me off.”  
“You don’t con family.”  
Her brown eyes widened at his use of the word family. “You’re right. You, Nate, Hardison, Parker; you’re my family.” She shook her head and her silky dark hair slid over her shoulders. Eliot curled his fingers to keep from reaching out to touch it; touch her. “I’ve just never had people in my life that mattered as much as you four do.”  
“Then come back.”  
She smiled slightly. “I still need to figure out what to do about Nate.”  
Suddenly something in Eliot snapped. He lunged at her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. For a moment, she didn’t respond but then she relaxed and returned his kiss. Her mouth parted and he swept his tongue into her mouth. Hers met his and they tangled as her hands moved to the front of his shirt and pulled the buttons loose. He broke free and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and trailed kisses along his jaw and beneath his ear.  
“What took you so bloody long?” she whispered in his ear before nipping his neck. He stopped and kissed her again with more passion than before. A soft moan escaped her. He reluctantly broke the kiss and kicked open the doors to the large bedroom. Striding toward the bed, he laid her down on it and untied the belt of her robe. He sank down on the bed next to her, toeing off his shoes and removing his shirt. She reached out and ran a finger gently over the scars on his skin. Slowly, he parted her robe and looked at her. Her skin flushed as his gaze roamed over the swell of her rosy tipped breasts, flat stomach, and long legs. He hooked a finger in the waistband of her black silk panties.  
“How attached are you to these?” he asked in a soft voice as he ran his finger along the smooth skin above the silky edge.  
“Rather,” she breathed. “They’re Carine Gilson.”  
With one firm tug, he ripped them off her. “I’ll buy you a new pair.” He stood, unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and shed them along with his boxer shorts. Swiftly, he removed his socks and then lay down next to her. His erection pressed against her hip as he gently touched the tip of her right breast. She exhaled loudly and sweat began to form on her skin giving it a glossy sheen. Eliot lowered his head and took the hardening nipple into his mouth. His hands began to move over her body and he delighted in the feel of her smooth skin. The silk of her robe brushed against him as she caressed him. Slowly, they explored each other’s bodies, exchanging deep kisses until Sophie groaned and rolled him onto his back. She straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. Then she moved back and slid down on him. The feeling of her warm, wet, suppleness encasing him drew a long, low moan from him. He grasped one of her firm thighs as she began to move up and down. She leaned back and braced her hands on his thighs. Reaching out, he slid two fingers between her wet folds and began to rub her. She cried out and began to move faster. Eliot’s heart beat so hard he could barely breathe. Then she cried out his name as her inner muscles pulsed against his cock, squeezing it. Digging his fingers into her thigh, he bucked up against her several times before losing control. His orgasm swept over him like an out of control wildfire. Heat and desire buzzed over his skin like an electric shock. He groaned her name as she fell down on him. She lay on top of him panting and covered in sweat. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed a kiss against the curve of his neck. Sliding off him, she came to rest against his side. He turned his head and looked at her. She smiled at him and wrapped a sweat dampened curl around her finger.  
“I always forget how curly your hair is,” she whispered. “No man should have such beautiful hair.”  
He laughed and she wrapped herself around him. “Will you stay?”  
He slipped one arm around her and rubbed the damp silk of her robe. “Just come back.”  
She sighed. “How can I? You’ve just made things even more complicated.”  
He closed his eyes and suppressed a groan of frustration. “I can stay tonight. I gotta get back, though. They need me.”  
“I need you,” she replied with a plaintive note in her voice.  
“You can’t have it both ways, Sophie. The world doesn’t work like that.”  
She sat up and pulled off her robe, tossing it on the floor. Then she lay back down beside him pressing against him. She began to trace the outline of one of his scars.  
“It should,” she whispered.


End file.
